


A Touch of Satin

by LadyDorian



Category: 60 Parsecs!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April makes a brief appearance, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: Emmet comes home to a surprise in his bed, wrapped in satin and lace.
Relationships: Baby Bronco/Emmet Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Touch of Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this drawing of Baby in lingerie.](https://pyromaniaclewdjay.tumblr.com/post/617696183380557824/more-had-the-primal-urge-to-doodle-baby-in)

_Twenty-four **A** s._

Emmet repeats the number in his head as he slips his key inside the lock and opens the apartment door.

 _Twenty-four **A** s, thirteen **B** s, nine **C** s and only one **D.**_ Not bad for the first big test of the year. Is he getting better at teaching, or have his students finally realized just how enriching their lives could be if they understood the chemical properties of noble gases?

 _Yeah, sure,_ he chuckles to himself, _and I'm St. Elmo Brady._ Closing the door behind him, he drops his messenger bag and loosens his necktie. All things considered, maybe he deserves a little reward for his efforts—a beer or some Pad Thai, or perhaps something a bit more...enticing. He smiles at the thought. "Hey, Baby? You home?"

Silence envelops the apartment. Then, a timid voice calls out, "Y-Yeah. I'm in the bedroom."

 _Perfect._ Emmet couldn't have asked for a more favorable response. 

He's already pulled out his shirttail and popped open the top three buttons by the time he reaches the end of the hall, the innocence in his voice betrayed only by a devious grin. "I was thinking we could get Thai for dinner, if you'd like. Or maybe sush—"

His mouth flops open like a fish out of water.

Lounging atop their bed with a tremble in his eyes and a nervous smile to match, Baby blushes profusely, his glowing cheeks a perfect complement to the lacy teal bra and matching pair of panties that barely cover his bulging muscles. "Su-Surprise?" He stammers.

A surprise indeed. Emmet's mouth is so dry it could be reclassified as a desert. "Where—Where did you get those?"

Baby's apple-red cheeks suck in more color, until their cute smattering of freckles are little more than dim orange stars. "Um—A-April sent me a link to the website. She said she bought one for Deedee, but in blue. She thought maybe you'd like it too, an' they had the green in my size and—"

Squirming, he turns his doe eyes to Emmet. "Do ya like it?"

Like it? Emmet has never seen a pair of Double-Ds look so tantalizing. And the panties, with their silken sheen and adorable little bow at the waistband, do wonders for the impressive package caged inside them. The longer he stares, the more restless his tongue grows, until he's licking the backs of his teeth just to keep himself from diving headfirst into Baby's crotch. _"Fuck,"_ he breathes. "You look gorgeous."

Baby's lips curl into a smile. "Th-Thanks. For a second I thought—"

"Stand up."

His bushy brow furrows at Emmet's command. "Um—w-why?"

"I want a better look at you," Emmet says. "Is that alright?"

"O-OK." Lowering his eyes, Baby slides out of bed and stands facing Emmet—arms at his sides, fingers toying with the lacy trim of his panties. "You, uh—" He looks up bashfully. "You wanna help me take 'em off?"

Emmet does. But not just yet. Not while his fingers are itching to caress smooth satin, and his cock—rapidly swelling in his khakis—is as eager to do the same.

Without answering, he strolls over to Baby and gently cups his jaw, tilting his chin up so he can bring their mouths together in a smoldering kiss.

His lips are soft as always, his tongue every bit as sweet, like bubblegum at the center of a lollipop, something Emmet can indulge in without ever having to worry about cavities. He kisses him like they've been apart for weeks, traces the curve of his shoulder like his fingers have never mapped it before. His thumb snags on the delicate strap of Baby's bra and, with the lightest of pushes, he slides it off, leaving it to hang loosely around his bicep. Baby moans something into his mouth and clasps his waist in his big grizzly paws, but for all his bruising strength, he can't seem to tug Emmet closer, and Emmet isn't about to let him, despite how badly he knows Baby wants this; he can feel his impatience growing with each shameless press against his thigh.

He doesn't need to worry; they'll get there in time. Right now, there are more pressing issues to be dealt with. Two of them, to be exact. Big and pink and hard as diamonds beneath the flimsy satin. 

He smiles and gives them a light pinch.

If Baby's nipples were an instrument, then Emmet has written hundreds of concertos. With hands, teeth, tongue, choruses of moans drawn out from just the slightest little rub. He teases each bud until Baby shivers, rolls them around until he cries out and tilts his head back in ecstasy. The pale curve of his throat glistens under the lights, and Emmet quickly swoops in to attack it, kissing below his jaw and along the side of his neck as he seeks out that sweet spot that always seems to have Baby whimpering his name.

"Ah— _mmm…"_

_Almost..._

"Em—Emmet..."

 _That's the one._ "Yeah?" Emmet mumbles into the junction of Baby's neck and his shoulder.

"C-Can ya—can ya go lower?" Baby whines. "Please?"

 _Those poor nubs must be sore by now,_ Emmet thinks. _Aching, helpless._ Ready to tear through the satin cups just for a shot at his mouth. And Emmet has never been one to pass up something so deliciously tempting.

Inch by inch, he drags his lips across Baby's collarbone, past the hollow of his throat and over the mounds of his pecs, nose tickling a path through the wispy orange field between them. The scent of sweat and musk floods his nostrils and teases his taste buds, but Emmet can't linger long. Baby is whimpering too much, begging him to hurry up with every stutter of his hips. Something wet presses against his skin through his khakis, and Emmet's cock throbs harder, close to giving in and rutting right back. Maybe if he were a more impatient person he might. But good things happen to those who wait, or so the saying goes.

His teeth catch the tiny bow at the center of Baby's bra and give it a suggestive tug. "Here?" He asks with a teasing grin.

"N-No," Baby says. "T-To the right a little."

 _"Mmm…"_ Emmet leads a damp trail of kisses towards Baby's left pec, where his nipple protrudes from its satiny covering like a marble. "What about... _here?"_

He sweeps his tongue across the sleek fabric, and hears Baby give a rumbling groan. 

_"Ah—_ yeah. R-Right there."

The cry buzzes against Emmet's lips, needy and wanton, and Emmet eagerly flicks his tongue out again. Two, three times. Fast, now slow. Bathing Baby's nipple in saliva until the satin is plastered to his chest like latex _—_ another thought for another day. 

"E-Emmet…"

Thick fingers find their way to the back of his head and give his hair a gentle stroke, and had Baby not spoken the words then, Emmet still would have known what he was after, his skin shivering out a telepathic message.

"Suck it. Please, Emmet."

 _Well, he did ask nicely._ Though Emmet's lips have been itching to do just that, to see if he can taste any of Baby's salty-sweet flavor through the fabric.

He draws the stiff peak into his mouth and begins to suckle lightly, to a breathless cacophony from above. 

_"Mmm—ah—s'good."_

_Oh,_ it's so much better than _good._ Emmet's body has never felt more aroused, from the prickling skin on his arms to the heatwave in his pants, the pair of knees trying to pull themselves to the floor in order to see what further wonders await him. As he nibbles and sucks at Baby's swollen nip, his hand slowly starts to creep downwards _—_ a teasing dance that leads him over soft curls and dainty lace, hot curves and bulging veins, until he reaches a sticky patch of precome and swirls his fingertips around it.

He grins against Baby's nipple.

Tipping his head back so their eyes lock, he lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean, smacking his lips loudly as he pulls them out. "Want me to go lower?"

Pupils blown, Baby gives a dazed nod. And without another word between them, Emmet sinks to his knees and places a tender kiss to the lace just below Baby's navel.

The panties look as if they've been holding back a geyser, their bright teal stained dark green by Baby's precome. All Emmet does is breathe on them and more seems to ooze out, the satin stretched thin as it is, too busy trying to contain Baby's enormous erection. 

He looks better this way, really, without drab briefs and teddy bear-covered boxers to hide him. And the satin is so much softer than cotton; it doesn't so much as scrape Emmet's nose when he leans in to nuzzle it against that wonderful damp spot, rubbing and inhaling to his heart's content. _"Mmm,_ Baby...you smell delicious."

Baby responds in a murmur, and Emmet looks up to make sure he's watching before he flashes a smile and sweeps the flat of his tongue over the head of his clothed cock.

The gasp that escapes Baby's throat is as sweet as his slick and every bit as arousing. Folding his lips around the head, Emmet begins to suck and slurp, greedy for more, because all their time together has taught him that a simple taste is never enough. He wants it all, every drop of him. He wants to peel the panties down and give him a sloppy blowjob. Wants to fuck him while his tits jiggle inside the bra and his cock slaps against his stomach from the sheer force of his lust. But the satin feels so good against his tongue, and soon another, more scrumptious idea pops into his head.

He draws back, to a shameless moan from Baby. "Turn around," he says. "I want to see the rest of you."

The order is simple enough, but Baby takes it one step further, bending over the mattress and spreading his legs wide. He knows what Emmet wants, and Emmet certainly isn't about to argue.

He starts by dipping his hand inside the panties and fondling Baby's balls, amazed by how smooth they feel as compared to their usual hairy sack. _Did he shave before he got dressed up?_ Maybe. But the pale spools of thread Emmet sees when he peers between his thighs tells him he'd missed more than a few spots. Not as if he's complaining. He likes how bright the copper curls look in comparison to the green panties, how his furry treasure trail had peeked above the lace, like fire climbing the sky. He almost wants to spin him around again, so he can rub his nose in that too. But as he stares at Baby's firm cheeks, practically bursting out of the too-small panties, he thinks of something more delicious than sweaty pubes, and finds himself salivating in response.

Releasing Baby's balls, he draws his hand out and presses his thumb against the crease in the satin, zeroing in on a place he knows all too well.

Baby gasps and twitches, and with a sly smirk, Emmet presses harder, rubs his rim a little, gives the bow at the very top of his tailbone a quick peck before gripping one leg of the panties and pulling it back so that his crack is on full display.

That sweet pink pucker beckons enticingly, each ridge, each wisp of hair reminding Emmet how delectable it is. He pushes his glasses up past his forehead—as he'd learned to do in this situation—and wriggles his face between Baby's cheeks, his tongue darting out to tease him with a series of light flicks. The torture doesn't last; they're both too hungry for this, Baby groaning and shoving his hips back, Emmet pursing his lips so he can suck the tension from his body, until he blossoms like a flower, just enough for Emmet to slip the very point inside.

"Emmet...Emmet…" Baby chants his name like a prayer, like Emmet might fuck him if he proclaims his unyielding devotion. "Emmet... _ah_...Emmet…" It's enough to make Emmet's cock pulse with desperation.

He yanks his tongue out and quickly clambers to his feet, one hand pressed between Baby's shoulder blades to hold him in place while the other tears at his belt buckle, opening it with just a few sharp tugs. 

"Don't move," he growls as he releases him to shove his pants down, their extended foreplay session having turned his cock into a throbbing, dripping mess. 

It's not going to end pretty, but Emmet had never really wanted it to. Besides, what had Baby been expecting when he put on that lingerie and laid out on their bed, waiting for Emmet to come and wreck him?

He grips Baby's cheeks and spreads them apart.

Gasping, Baby cranes his neck to look back. "E-Emmet...You want me to grab a—"

 _No._ They don't need condoms tonight. Emmet's going to make a mess of him, and he's going to enjoy every moment.

Sliding his cock in Baby's crease, he squeezes his cheeks together and begins rocking back and forth.

The satin is soft and smooth on his skin, caressing his length like Baby's ass would, or his mouth, his tongue, the most exquisite parts of him. Emmet moans loudly and slows his thrusts to savor the sensation, knowing that he won't last like this, not when Baby is moaning along with him, arching his spine in a lovely curve that shows off his rippling muscles, the bra strap still hanging from his shoulder.

He licks his lips, lowers his glasses so that he can watch the sweat roll down Baby's back. "That feel good, Baby?" He asks.

Baby groans. "Y-Yeah."

"Want me to jerk you off? Get your pretty panties all wet?"

Baby wiggles his head in an awkward nod, and then Emmet is reaching around to grasp his cock through the fabric, giving it a firm tug before pausing to swipe his thumb over the tip. 

"Fuck, you're soaked," he purrs. "Did you like playing dress-up for me that much?"

"Yeah," Baby says, followed by a strangled cry. "I—I like it."

Emmet strokes him again, relishes in the feel of veins throbbing against his palm. "You know, I think you'd look just as good in pink. Or maybe blue, to match your eyes. Should we buy more?"

Baby doesn't answer in words but with a low whine, his thighs trembling, cheeks clenching around Emmet's shaft. Satin and lace melted into one luscious sensation that brings Emmet closer to the edge with each slide. He just needs to help Baby get there first.

"Yeah, we'll buy a whole wardrobe for you. Lace nighties and thongs, see-through bras that show off those gorgeous pecs." He gasps when the lace trim grazes the head of his cock. "Fuck, I'd love to watch you suck my dick while you're wearing some slinky little négligé. Or come all over your tits while they're covered in bows."

"E-Emmet," Baby groans.

"Should I get a pair too?" Emmet thrusts faster, filthy fantasies playing out in his head as if they had already happened. "Wouldn't you like to rub yourself all over my lacy ass?"

"Fuck, Emmet—"

"Eat me out like I did to you—"

_"Ah—"_

"Paint my panties with your come—"

Baby arches back and comes with an earth-shattering cry, spilling hot and wet into his silken panties. It soaks through to Emmet's skin, drenches his fingers to the bone, and in a matter of seconds he's coming too, spunk streaking across Baby's underwear in thick, juicy ropes.

He stands there gasping as he watches it trickle down the teal fabric, unable to tear his eyes away from the mess he'd created—that they _both_ had, a plan set in motion the moment Baby had decided to squeeze his muscles into something that had no business looking so good on them. 

Emmet conveys his thanks with a pleasant hum and a soothing rub of Baby's back, drawing his soiled fingers to his mouth to suck them clean. He must have smacked his lips together a little too scandalously, though, because Baby groans and collapses face-first on the bed, mumbling, "Yer so filthy," into the mattress.

"Sorry," Emmet shrugs, though he knows Baby can't see it. "I guess I just got carried away. It's not every day I come home and find my boyfriend lying half naked in bed, covered in lace and bows."

He hears Baby laugh and sees him turn his head so his lips are no longer buried in the sheets. "Guess I should do it more, then?"

"Definitely," Emmet says as he tucks his softening cock back into his briefs and pulls his pants up. "But I still feel kind of bad for ruining your panties. Can I make it up to you?"

"I mean, you can always help me pick out another pair. I saw a couple real nice ones when I was lookin' for a garterbelt the other day."

Emmet swallows and forces his cock to heel. "Sure," he tells Baby. "But you should probably get showered first before we do any more lingerie shopping."

Still shaking, Baby pushes himself to his knees and stumbles out of bed, frowning at the wet spot in the sheets before leaning in to give Emmet a kiss on the cheek. "You comin' too?" He asks.

"I'll be there in a minute," Emmet replies with a peck back and a playful tickle of Baby's tummy. "Don't use up all the hot water on me." 

Wiping his hands on his khakis, he watches Baby shimmy into the darkened hallway, splotches of dried come decorating his green panties with pearlescent stripes. Only once he hears the telltale creak of the bathroom door closing, does he carefully creep into the living room to retrieve his cell phone from his messenger bag.

April answers on the first ring. "What's up, nerd?"

"Oh, just wanted to thank you," Emmet chuckles. "I never really had a taste for skimpy underwear until tonight."

He can almost see her smirking on the other end. "What's the matter? I didn't awaken anything, did I?"

"Let's just say I'd be more than happy to join you the next time you go to the mall." He smiles. "I'm sure we could find a couple stores that sell bras big enough to hold watermelons."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
